Age of Darkness
by The Meepsta
Summary: Have you ever wondered what she felt? Her hopes, emotions...crushed when he died. Her longing for freedom, and the hopes...the trust... she put in one individual: a once simple farm boy, born to decide the fate of Alagesia.   Arya Imprisonment and Capture
1. Ambushed

Hi there! This is my first proper fanfic, and I would be delighted if you could spare five seconds to write me a review to tell me if you enjoyed reading my chapters, and some hints on how I can improve my writing. More reviews may even encourage me to write more... :)

* * *

Shade of Fear

No matter how hard I tried, I could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong... very wrong. I smelt it in the air, I felt it against my skin in the howling wind, and I heard it in the lamentable screech of the nearby owl, which seemed to weep:

"Alas! Alas! Alas!"

I sensed this all, but did not alter our path.

I was the princess of the elves and the ambassador to the Varden. I had my two loyal companions: Faolin and Glenwing, and three of the best steeds in Du Weldervarden. After checking several times that the pouch was still on my lap and holding the egg, I deliberately lifted my head high and proud to match my comrades' stance; I could not let my worries show. Nothing could go wrong, I convinced myself. Nothing.

I had never been so wrong in my one-hundred years.

"Arya?" Faolin inquired. Barzul, I cursed in my head; Faolin knew me too well not to notice my earlier discomfort.

"I am just worried; I sense uncertainty up ahead." I sighed.

"Then I will switch places with Glenwing and lead." He offered kindly. I doubted he would be doing this if his job was to protect any other elf-woman than me. I knew that I could not argue with him, as it was I who had caused the fuss, so he exchanged positions and shifted his spear to a readier grip, as if expecting a fight.

"Take care, Faolin, I could not lose you." I stated, but did not know if he heard me speak over the moaning gale.

Suddenly, the direction and the speed of the wind changed. I caught a heavy stench of rotting meat, which could only mean two things; a careless hunter, or a party of Urgals. Our horses snorted and tossed their heads with fear, as Glenwing, Faolin and I exchanged alarmed glances. We turned abruptly on our heels and galloped away in the opposite direction from our intended destination. My horse surged forward, leaving my guards far behind. But even this effort it was in vain, as it was already too late. We were surrounded by Urgals, coming from every direction. Ambushed.

Without warning, a red bolt came from the shadows and struck my steed in the heart. Instant death. I froze with shock before nimbly leaping off my horse; there was a powerful magician hidden amongst the bushes. I looked over my shoulder to see my two guards, pleased to see that they were still on their horses, but they were unnaturally stiff and their weapons were frozen in their hands. Slowly, as their noble horses were shot with numerous arrows and began to fall to the ground, they slumped over the side, numerous black Urgal arrows sticking out of their backs and necks.

I stumbled over burning tree-stumps, tears blurring my vision as I caught up with reality, not focusing, not feeling, and not caring. I hugged the cold egg closer to my chest, as I felt tremors rack through my body.

Faolin.

I took a step towards my dead friends, my dead companions, comrades, and mate. I could not mourn for them now. Over Faolin's still body, I carefully placed the black morning glory he had sung for me two nights ago, and uttered a spell so that his body would not age. I felt a startling depletion of energy, leaving my body weak and trembling. This was all I could do for him now.

Faolin.

From the bushes came a flash of brilliant light, as a quarter-mile section of the forest exploded into flames. Slowly, the hidden magician burned and burned until the forest was just one continuous ring of fire. There was no possible path of escape; he was making very sure that the circle did not falter.

Faolin.

I felt the presence of three Urgals behind me. Enraged, I hacked wildly at every exposed slice of flesh I could see, decapitating them in mere seconds. Black Urgal blood dripped from the tip of my sword, as I ran from the eight or so ones that still remained. Revenge.

Faolin.

A dark cloaked figure landed nimbly before her, merely a foot away. His sword was raised above his head, with a wire-thin scratch down its middle. As his hood fell back, it revealed a pair of maroon eyes, and a smiling mouth full of the sharpest teeth, filed to fine points, like little daggers. The Shade. Durza. He was the magician!

"Get her." The Shade ordered, and the Urgals surged forwards.

And for the first time in my life I knew there was no hope in this fight. In my weakened state I had no chance of defeating him and the Urgals too. His sole purpose was to recover the egg, so I should use my remaining energy to send it far away from here, but to whom? The answer became obvious; Brom! I focused entirely on creating an image of him in my head, and released the magic. A brief flash of my emerald magic illuminated my surroundings, and so I did not see the ball of red flame soaring towards me until the last minute.

The last thing I heard before I collapsed was the mourning keen of that same distant owl, which wailed to the sky:

"Alas! Alas! Gone forever! Alas!"

Faolin.


	2. Imprisonment in Gil'ead

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic, and it would make me very happy if you could just spare five minutes to write a review. I really want to know what others think of my writing, and whether I should carry on with one-shots like this. More reviews may even encourage me to write more... :)**

* * *

Imprisonment at Gil'ead

Arya's POV

Footsteps. Or was it rain-drops pattering on the stone sill outside the barred cell-window? I did not know. I could not tell. Whatever the sound really was, it soon faded away, and I sank into another fitful sleep encouraged by the Skilna Bragh poison that spread and tingled through my already- weakened veins. To stay alive, I needed the uncommon antidote, Tunivor's Nectar, which the Shade Durza supplied to me daily. This favour was not out of kindness, just so that he could torture me for more information again the next day, and the next. After my first week of imprisonment, I realised that there was no point of trying to escape.

I do not know how long, but sometime later, I was awakened once again by the faint jingle of a bunch of keys, and the ominous grinding of a cell door. My cell door. A faint shaft of light illuminated my face and my neck, bathing them in temporary warmth. This reminded me that a world outside this cell existed, a world outside this prison, and a world outside the dark city that was named Gil'ead by the dark king.

I summoned just enough energy to lift my head and open my eyes. In the faint glow I could make out a faint silhouette, but I could not tell if it was human, elf, Shade, or Ra'zac. However, I knew for certain that it was not a dwarf, as the figure was way too tall to be one. If it was the king, I was doomed. I could not brace myself against Galbatorix's fickle mind, but I could brace myself for the torment that was just about to begin, and the Shade's endless probing questions. I had kept my secrets so many times before. I could do it again, I convinced myself.

I tensed my muscles, anticipating any second for the searing pain to commence. I was already anticipating the terrible burn in my throat, as the Shade gave me another dose of the drug that kept me weak and powerless and without a trickle of my magic. But the seconds ticked by, but the torture did not come. Just silence.

I thought through the puzzle of the mysterious figure. My conclusion was that I completely imagined it in a desperate prayer of freedom. But what did freedom really mean? I thought hard and long before finally whispering the word, enjoying how it rolled around my tongue.

"Freedom." My voice trembled.

I flinched as soon as I heard the sound. After hours of screaming in agony, my voice had turned like my mother's, when my father's mangled body had been lowered into the deep, fertile earth of Du Weldervarden. It was husky, full of despair, and completely without hope. Whatever happens to me, I will never forget my father. He was, he is, etched onto my heart, just as the yawë is on my shoulder. My father. Evander.

The ceaseless torture had driven me to the brink of insanity, but I was not so mad as to not realise it. It must have been getting worse, because now I hardly knew the difference between day and night, moonlight and sunlight through the lone barred window, and reality and hallucination. What is left of my life has just become a huge blur. Maybe this is what Durza intended. Surely one day I was bound to give away the information I had been concealing for the past years... months... days? How long I did not know. I drifted into a state of unconsciousness...

* * *

_I saw myself being carried out of the prison by a brown-haired boy, with the most distinctive dark-chocolate eyes, like two identical bottomless abysses. My gaping wounds were healed, and the less serious scratches were dressed with clean, fresh bandages, which looked like they were torn off a flannel shirt. My instinct screamed for him to put me down, and get himself to safety, but he did not hear me, as I had no energy left to waste on speaking. Time seemed to speed up, as I saw us ride across many leagues of desert land, over mountains, through many deep ravines, and through the thickest forests. But still this determined boy, man, did not stop for a moment of rest. _

_Suddenly, I sensed a huge __surge of energy coming from the skies above. I gazed in wonder and awe as a giant scaly sapphire head appeared through the thick clouds, followed by a pair of scaly sapphire wings, a scaly sapphire torso, and a long, glittering, scale-covered tail. I could not help but stare at this dragon's magnificence, a small smile curving on my lips. My mission had not been in vain, as the sapphire egg had hatched. I had served my purpose. At least the Varden would be pleased... if the boy managed to get there before Galbatorix did, the little voice in my head added pessimistically._

_Following the sapphire dragon's arrival, the boy called out, as he raised his faintly glowing palm to the sky._

"_Saphira!"_

_Brom's Saphira? Or another Saphira? The young boy looks almost identical to how Brom does even now, I thought, so it had to be him when I did not know him in his younger days. I felt a pang of sorrow for the now dragon-less Rider, soon to be betrayed by his 'friend' Morzan. But then, the focus of my dream changed to a different and far more familiar landscape...

* * *

_

_I was lying under 'our' tree where I used to sit for hours with my Faolin. It was completely unknown to my mother and virtually all of the other elves, but not Rhunion of course. It is hard to keep anything from an elf as old as she is, with the vast wisdom she has gained over thousands and thousands of years._

_The place I was lying in what was named the 'forbidden valley', by Faolin and me. We were only youngsters when we first came, but soon it became our secret hideout, as it was well away from my mother and other prying pairs of eyes. I could hear the faint sighing of the trees, hear the trickling of the brook just a few steps away, and could smell the strong fragrance of crushed pine leaves from all around me from the little dip where I lay. _

_Suddenly, a lithe figure darted from between the trees. It took me a few moments to recognise who it belonged to, but eventually I identified him as the rider of the sapphire dragon. However, instead of being fully human in appearance, he now had pointed ears and many other elfish traits. He was more ragged than any elf I had seen, but more handsome than any human._

_He took one step towards me, and sighed. His fathomless eyes were full of an unreadable emotion._

"_I...I...I love you Arya Drottingu...!" He cried out in the Ancient Language, proving that he could not be completely lying. I raised my head, to stare at his face, his wonderful eyes, and his perfectly symmetrical lips which soon twisted into a slight smile. I realised that just staring at him was not a solution, so I slowly moved my gaze away from his face, so to concentrate on the way the wind seemed to play with his shoulder-length hair, tousling it... and just as I opened my mouth to reply...when the mysterious Rider slowly turned into a shimmering image of Faolin. They both shared the same face structure, the same stature, and both pairs of eyes were brimming with love. As I reached out to reunite myself with Faolin after what seemed so long, he faded away at my touch. _

"_Faolin! Don't leave me!" I cried out. But his voice just echoed in my head, getting fainter and fainter every second. Through the tree trunks, I could see the mysterious Rider hunched in the shadows of the forest, scrunched up in a tight ball as if trying to hold him together. There were tears running down his face and off the end of his chin, and his brilliant flaming sword was lying in its sheath at his bare feet. _

_I walked towards him, balancing myself carefully so my feet did not make any noise on the soft turf, and not warning him of my approach. I was not sure what I was going to say, but I knew that I was hurting him, and I was probably the one in the wrong. But yet again, just as I opened my mouth to speak, Faolin's voice echoed again in my head, and made me stop in my tracks._

"_My time has come to leave this world. Do what is best for you, Arya... goodbye, my love...my sweet love...Arya..."_

_

* * *

_

And as I awoke from my trance, I remembered that he was dead. I saw him fall, ever graceful, off his noble elfin horse to rest in the dirt and to be consumed by fire. Memories flooded and overwhelmed my careful defences, as I remembered what I did not normally allow myself to remember. I allowed a single tear to form and run down my cheek; once pure, but soon mixing with blood and grime.

The first cloaked figure, which was still in the door way, walked dreamily towards me. I could see it's... his... face, in the dim light. It was the brown-haired boy, with those most distinctive dark-chocolate eyes, like two identical bottomless abysses. The boy from my dreams.

I collapsed soundlessly, and strong hands caught me just before I hit the floor. I faintly heard the two men speaking to each other; deciding my fate.

"She's beautiful!" Rang a deep but controlled voice that echoed around the cell.

"But hurt. It is the woman from my dreams; I assure you. We must rescue her, for my sake and hers." A younger-sounding voice came from behind me, full of worry. It must have belonged to the brown-haired boy.

But just how much my two rescuers did not know! The old Arya Drottingu back in Ellesméra would have been ashamed of the woman lying here.

"We can tend to her later. Are you strong enough to carry her?" replied the rough voice.

There was a slight pause.

"Then I'll do it."

I felt myself being slung across somebody's shoulders, and carried up many flights of stairs. I knew no more as the poison took its toll, and yet again I slipped into unconsciousness...


	3. A cheerful note from me

**Hi readers,**

**I have decided to smarten up some bits of this story. I have another Fanfic (Dancing Embers of Fire, Gakuen Alice), which has been going for a while now, and I have now learnt and now understand how to use Fanfiction much better than before. The changes I have made are:**

**1. I have altered the title of the Fanfic from 'Arya POV Imprisonment and Capture' to 'Age of Darkness'. Sorry for all the confusion! I did this because the original title I felt was boring and uninventive, and also I plan to go on further with the story than just Arya's imprisonment and capture.**

**2. The summary! I hope it is a bit more interesting now, and makes you want to read it more...**

**3. I have decided that I will reply to everybody's reviews if possible. Sorry for no contact before. You're wonderful people! :)**

**4. I will set a review target after each chapter. You don't have to get exactly the right number of reviews, but it would make me happy if I got a few more...**

* * *

**Ok, reviewers!**

**No 1... **

**Peanutbuttercup526**

_Hi! I really liked your story. Are you going to write more?_

**It's great that you liked it, and brilliant that you reviewed! The first one... :) Of course I'm going to write more, and sorry about the horrible delay. I had exams... and music... and my other Fanfic, and everything just got rather stressed!**

**No 2...**

FlexManSteel

_didnt you already post this in another story?_

**Yep, I did, but deleted it soon after I created it. I felt that it was just too bad to keep up there...**

**No 3...**

allygraced

_gah! *commences a long drabble of words* sorry...but WOAH! awesomnesss! i really hope that this commment convinces you to continue! i would love to read more of this! plus seeing it all from arya's POV is really a nice change. she is one of my favorite characters right alongside with angela and katrina. anyhoo, _

_Best of Wishes_

_~allygraced _

**Thanks for the wonderful review! It has motivated me to continue, and to be honest, I wasn't going too. But you people are just too nice to let down, so I'm back again. :) I'm really glad you liked it, and I hope you aren't angry with me for not updating. I just had WAY too much on...:/**

**No 4...**

SimplySupreme

_This is quite unique! You should definately continue. It's really quite hard to look deeper into Arya while keeping her IC because of her (alright, let's admit it) rather anti-social nature, but I think you have done a good job. While your writing style isn't super-refined, I think that your superb content compensates completely for all of the sentences starting with "I". So great job, please carry on, and I'll review every chapter. :)_

**Hi 'Simply Supreme'!** **This wonderful review led me onto your stories which are ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I am Arya is my favourite (very hard to choose), but Poetry of Alagaesia and Land of a Mad King (teehee...) are just as uniquely amazing. I feel very honoured that you have reviewed this, and so nicely too. I will try to do less sentences starting with "I" in the future, and thanks for the tip**_._** I look forward to more of your kind reviews in the future :)**

**No 5+6...**

InkWeaver abc

**Review no.5... (Chapter 1)**

_I went over to your profile after reading your kind review, and saw this. I thought possibly I had read some of it before, as the summary was familiar, so i went (unusually for me) to the reviews page before the first chapter. I'm glad I did, a I saw right there at the top the wonderful SimplySupreme! If she enjoyed it, I thought I probably would to. And I did, it was well written and I like your portrayal of Arya. She has the right kind of balance between strength and frailty here which is very hard to get right, but I think you did. _

_The thing I'd say in the way of constructive criticism is that sometimes, especially in the second part when the action heats up (pardon the pun... it was unintentional) is that you continue to write in a rather leisurely way, with long-ish sentences and lots of description. There's nothing wrong with that but to make the action even more real and gripping it might help to make your writing style a bit punchier, if that makes sense._

_oh, and there was one other thing. I don't think, in the book, that she left that rose there. it also slows down the action here, like I was saying above. But if you want it there, then you can have it. That's you choice._

**SimplySupreme is one of my favourite authors too! I found my way onto her stories after clicking on her profile link on her review, and I'm very glad I did! Hehe... I laughed at your unintentional pun 'when the action heats up', and thanks for all the tips and hints to make my writing better. I do like them, unlike some authors who seem to think they're perfect...** **which a 13 year-old like me certainly cannot be!**

**Ah no, the black morning glory was not in the book, but never mind. I might keep it, I might not! You never know what Christopher Paolini might have missed, but really did happen :)**

**Review no. 6... (Chapter 2)**

_Oh, that was really good! I like this fic, and I hope you continue it. I can really believe in this Arya, if you know what I mean, and your writing style is varied and interesting. Nice work! :)_

**Thanks again for the review. This really convinced me to pick this story up again, despite the fact you all will be annoyed with me for leaving it so long! So, enjoy the chapters to come!**

* * *

**I think that's all the changes and thanks for now, so I had better start working on the next chapter. I don't want to disappoint you after all this!**

**The Meepsta :) :)**


	4. Buried past

**Hi there!**

**I'm back, with the first chapter for an awful long while! I'm sooo sorry :-(**

**This was supposed to be part of a longer chapter, but it became too long (about 3000 words), and would have taken much longer to polish up. So, I decided to split it in two, and not keep you waiting any longer...**

**Could I possibly have 15 reviews by the next chapter?**

**The Meepsta :) :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3- Buried past

Arya POV

I am falling, drowning, in the bottomless ocean of my pain. Being aware of my current situation, you would have thought that there is something a strong and powerful Elf-woman like I could do. But there is nothing.

_Nothing._

The word echoes... rebounds... around my skull again and again. And again.

_Nothing._

How can just one simple word have so many meanings, so many implications? And how does it have the power to tear my barely healing wounds open again? What sins have I committed to deserve this punishment...and why must I suffer another torture?

Four simple questions that I know will never get answered... so why am I even wasting precious energy by asking them?

Why?

_Nothing..._

* * *

_Flashback- Very early childhood:_

_"Letta, Evandar-elda!"_

_"Very well Arya... 'Drottingu'."_

_"You know I don't like you calling me that." I sulked, pouting._

_"So, do you wish me to remove this blackberry thorn from your palm?" My father ruffled my short black hair in affection._

_"I suppose so... **OW!** You could have warned me!"_

_"Sometimes, it's best if you don't anticipate the pain before it comes, as it will hurt more if you do." _

_"I suppose so..."_

_"Now, don't try doing this yourself, and please don't tell your mother about what I'm about to do..."_

_"I won't! What are y...you..."_

_"Waise heill!" I suddenly felt my skin on my hand knitting together and itching fiercely. It took all my seven year-old self-control not to scratch it. But, to my surprise, when I looked down, the cut was healed, and no trace of it remained. My father had used magic!_

_"Eka elrun ono."  
_

_"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya." _

_That was the last time I ever saw my father... alive..._

* * *

Whether it is mother, father, mate, or companion, I have lost them all. Now I wander alone, trusting nobody... love forgotten. Naturally, I am very grateful to this strange Rider and dragon, 'Saphira', for my impromptu rescue, but there is nothing more. I cannot bear... survive... the torture of the heart, mind, and body again, for the wounds of the heart will never heal completely. Not even the most advanced magic can heal this type of wound, as it will just cover up the surface.

A 'quick fix', as some humans might say.

For these wounds are the most dangerous, life-threatening wounds you can ever recieve.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Faolin?" I glanced behind; worried that he was not there._

_"Arya Drottingu." His melodious voice drifted back. There was a short pause, as he expected me to retaliate to his statement. One of my pet aversions was being addressed as 'princess'._

_"How do you acquire my assistance, Arya?"_

_"I...I..." I faltered, feeling foolish. "Well, I just have a bad feeling about this mission... the birds sing too shrilly, and the air here is stale."_

_"You're a great one for worrying, aren't you?" He chuckled, "Everything will go as planned. The flowers bloom early, the sun is at its fullest, and the air is cool and pleasant. What could go wrong?"_

_"You're right... as always, Faolin. It's a beautiful day... a great day... a day of victory."_

_Everything will be fine._

* * *

I could never have been more wrong in my life.

The scene replays in front of my eyes, and I cannot stop watching, although I know that there is nothing I can do now to save him.

Because he is dead.

Why did _wyrda_ not choose my life, not his?

Why did I just stand there, watching my guards... my mate... as they were pummelled with arrows?

Why did I not heal them, when their blood was gushing out of their deep wounds?

Why?

* * *

_Flashback- Early childhood:_

_"If only... if only..."_

_"Yes?" Oromis pressed for me to continue, with a concerned expression on his face. I sighed:_

_"I just wish my father was still alive."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"He could teach me so many things... swordsmanship... bravery..."_

_"And..."_

_"He could teach me how to be an important figure. Well... I am the Princess of the Elves, and I have to know how to live up to... how do I say it?"_

_"Other people's expectations?"_

"_Yes... thank you, Oromis-elda." He dipped his head gracefully in reply._

"_You have a lot to learn about the world, child. How can you doubt that I, the last free Rider of Alagaesia, cannot teach you the skills you seek?" I looked down shamefully._

_"I will teach you if you would like." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. I grinned, as there was no point hiding my emotion. It was just... so... _

_"Would you really?" Imagine that... being taught by a Rider and an Elder too..._

_"What would be the point of offering, if I didn't mean it?" He laughed. "So, shall we start with the first lesson straight away?" _

_"Ebrithil."_

_"One of the most important things in life is to love, and be happy. But when you are unhappy because of something that has happened to you, there is no point dwelling on the past, Child. That is is the course only fools take. You must learn to move on, to love others... and live in the moment, not in the memory..."_

* * *

_There is no point dwelling on the past, Child. That is is the course only fools take. You must learn to move on, to love others... and live in the moment, not in the memory..._

It was Oromis' first lesson... what he taught me first, and what have I done? Completely ignored his advice, yet again. Typical, irresponsible Arya. Maybe my mother was right, and I'm too stubborn for my own good...

But still, I mustn't dwell on the past.

Because he is dead, and magic can never bring him back.

_Nothing._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I looked over my shoulder to see my two guards, pleased to see that they were still on their horses, but they were unnaturally stiff and their weapons were frozen in their hands. Slowly, as their noble horses were shot with numerous arrows and began to fall to the ground, they slumped over the side, numerous black Urgal arrows sticking out of their backs and necks._

_I stumbled over burning tree-stumps, tears blurring my vision as I caught up with reality, not focusing, not feeling, and not caring. I hugged the cold egg closer to my chest, as I felt tremors rack through my body._

_Faolin._

* * *

_Nothing..._

* * *

**The Ancient Language (Christopher Paolini, all in the books...)**

**Waise heill!- Be healed!**

**Letta, Evandar-elda- stop, Evander (honorific of great praise, gender neutral)**

**Arya Drottingu- Princess Arya**

**Eka elrun ono- I thank you**

**Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya- May good fortune rule over you, Arya.**

* * *

**I think that's all for now, 15 reviews?** **Pretty please?**


	5. The living and the loving dead

**Hi everybody!**

**I will reply to all your WONDERFUL reviews in the next chapter, but for now, I'm just clearing a few things up from the last chapter...**

**To Restrained Freedom... (from your review)**

**Yes...ish, this is the point where Arya is unconscious (Eragon hasn't healed or talked to her quite yet) so Eragon, Saphira and Murtagh have no idea where they are going, because she has not shown them where the Varden is...**

**Oromis is definitely still alive at this point, and he is safe and happy back in Ellesméra... well... apart from the fact that he probably thinks Arya is long- dead with her guards by now...**

**SimplySupreme (from your review)**

**This is after her rescue, just before Arya communicates with Eragon. Then, as she instructs, they go to Farthen Dur ****t****o the Varden for the antidote to the poison...**

...**  
**

**Hope this is all clear now!**

**Anyway, some of the dialogue in here is from Brisingr, and I've lost my book! :'( So, I've tried to remember as much as I can (I think it's right), but if something's really really wrong, please tell me in a review or a message.  
**

**Sooooo, enjoy and review! (16 or more please?) I will update as soon as I have a good number of reviews, as I have most of the next chapter done. And, after that, it's time for some action to start... and hopefully I'll find my book by then... :)  
**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

**~~~~THIS IS THE REDONE CHAPTER! THANKS TO InkWeaverabc FOR YOUR HELP. ~~~~  
**

* * *

Chapter 4- The living... the loving dead

The seconds... the minutes... the hours tick by. I cherish the fact that for every second I endure, I have lived another moment, so surely I can last the next, and the next?

And the next?

But no-one can be certain.

When I was young, I always thought that immortality was a blessing, but now I realise that it is a dreadful curse. What if I never ever wake up from this enchanted, false sleep? I would be lost forever in this trance, drifting... dwelling forever in the past. And eventually, Galbatorix would overpower the Varden, and this new Rider would surely join his cause. Maybe, I would be captured and tortured again for information under the tyrant King.

Who knows?

And there would be be nothing I could do about it.

_Nothing..._

But anyway, why should it matter to me... why should I care? If I wasn't physically unable to, the poison gone from my veins, I would end my life right now with magic. Ah... I could have given up months ago, but I didn't.

Why?

After Faolin's death, I had nothing left to live for.

So why?

With a long-dead father, a mother that hates me, separation from my race, and my loved mate... guards... dead, why did I not die? But something... some hidden force kept me going... something told me that I was needed in the future, an important jigsaw piece to finish the puzzle.

For what is the point of a puzzle that has been left undone?

I pray to _wyrda,_ not one of those 'fake' Human or Dwarf Gods, that it takes an immediate liking to my twisted, thorny fate. I pray that I will see the light of day again, and I pray that once again in my life, I will hear the peaceful rustling from the branches of the Menoa Tree, as a raven builds a nest for its chirping young.

And I pray that I will never fall in love again.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I watched him, sitting there in deep thought, and I sighed.  
_

_"Forgive me for saying this, but why do you never laugh or smile, Faolin?" He looked up at me, surprised at my question. I knew that I had to explain my hasty words. "Does being an ambassador for over ten years make you like this in the end? If so, I'm quitting. Right now!" _

___"Don't worry, Arya I've always been like this. There's nothing you can do about it now."_

_"Something's bothering you greatly, I can tell. You're not normally quite as obstinate and pig-headed as this..."_

_"I can't deny it, speaking in the language of truth.__ Something bothers me, but it's none of your buisness. Why don't you just go away, and play in the pretty flowers over there?"_

_"Not until you tell me what's the matter. Anyway, they're ugly."_

_"Suit yourself. You're going to be waiting a long time though..."_

_We sat there for hours, silently watching the setting sun and the birth of the new day, our faces glowing... radiating... in the early morning light. I was determined not to leave until he told me of his troubles, and he was determined not to tell me what was bothering him. But eventually, he was the one to break the silence._

_"I have always kept this to myself, but I am afraid, Drottingu, I am afraid. Every time I kill a creature in war, I wonder if it deserved to die, if it was forced to fight on the other side. I think of its family... its life, and I wonder what it would be like if the situations were reversed, and I was the one being killed ruthlessly in the battle. Their faces haunt my dreams, my waking hours. My head is filled with their voices, crying out to me that I could have saved them. But I did not. Please help me Arya, help me be strong. I am afraid..."_

_I finally understood him, his fears... his worries... his heart. I understood him at last!_

_"Faolin, you must remember that there is no point dwelling on the past. This is the course only fools take. Magic cannot reverse what has been and done, so move on, and live in the moment, not the memory."_

_"Thank you, Arya, you don't know how much that helped. And... I just want to say..."_

_"What?" I demanded, as I was getting tired of his unfinished sentences and cryptic replies. There was a pause, and he flushed slightly, his cheeks going an attractive shade of pink..._

_What was I thinking?_

_"I just want to say...you know... for a princess, you're...you're fairly likeable."_

_"And..."_

_"Arya, I think I... I like you. I always have liked you in a way...well... just as a friend, since we were very young, but this is something different. Please... please don't turn me away. I need you."_

_"And I need you, Faolin. I think... I like you too!"_

* * *

_Vision:_

_"How is it, that Durza was able to ambush you, Glenwing, and Faolin, with Urgals? Didn't you have wards to protect yourselves from physical attacks?" I felt the familiar pain rise up... barely concealed... barely controlled. But it was not as bad as it used to be..._

_"The arrows were enchanted." I said_

_"Were the Urgals spellcasters then?" I sighed, and shook my head. I just wish he would stop asking so many questions..._

_"No, it was some dark magic of Durza's invention. He gloated about it when I was in Gil'ead."_

_"I don't know how you managed to resist it for so long." He said, admiration clear in his voice. "I saw what he did to you."_

_"It... it was not easy." I remember the darkness... the screams that I tried to contain, but broke out nonetheless. His death... "I viewed the torments he inflicted on me as a test of my committment, as a chance to demonstrate that I had not made a mistake, and I was indeed worthy of the Yawë symbol. As such, I welcomed the ordeal."  
_

_"But still, even Elves aren't immune to pain. It's amazing you could keep the location of Ellesmira hidden from him all those months."  
_

_"Not just the location of Ellesmira," I said proudly, "But also where I had sent Saphira's egg, the vocabulary in the Ancient Language, and everything else that might be of use to Galbatorix."_

_There was a long pause, as he thought about what I said, then:_

_"Do you think about it much, what you went through in Gil'ead?""_

_My dreams are filled with images of my torture... death... destruction... and slipping away. I think of the months I lost... the companions... and the love._

_"You never talk about it."_

_Do you want me to?_

_"You recount the facts of your imprisonment readily enough, but you never mention what it was like for you, nor how you feel about it now."_

_How perceptive he is..._

_"Pain is pain." I said, sounding a little like Oromis, teaching one of his early lessons. "It needs no description."  
_

_"True, but ignoring it can cause more harm than the origional injury." And, I suppose, he sounds like Brom, with all these neverending questions and thoughts. "No-one can live through something like that and escape unscathed. Not on the inside, at least."_

_His words struck home. I knew I was wrong, and needed to confide in someone... but there was no-one close left to listen. My mother lost in royalty and politics... my father, dead... Glenwing, dead...Oromis, concentrating on Eragon's training and the war... and Faolin, dead. But was there anyone left to listen?_

_For after all, there was Eragon._

_Eragon._

_My Eragon...  
_

* * *

My Eragon?


	6. Loivissa

**Hi!**

**Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers out there! I will be replying to you soon, but wanted to get this chapter posted first. It was supposed to be longer, with a poem at the end, but I've chopped it off to enjoy in a better context in another chapter (not sure quite where yet, but ah well...).  
**

**I got my review target! Yay! 20+ for next chapter, please? :)  
**

**This is the last of Arya's musings for a while, action is to happen soon! I hope you enjoyed** **them.**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

* * *

Chapter 5- Loivissa

_I told him.  
_

_I told him how in my dreams it haunts me._

___I told him that when I dream, I smell burning flesh and feel the pain... the pain... that tears me apart._  


_I told him how I wake up screaming, only to find I'm in my bed, not strapped to the table in a cold, bare room._

_I told him._

_What does he think of me now... a coward, or a weak female? Or both? Why... why did I tell him?_

_I look down, surprised, as he places his right hand gingerly over my left, comforting me. __It feels right... so... so good, so nice, the unexpected warmth in the crisp winter night.  
_

_"The stories about the heroes of old never mention that this is the price you pay when you grapple with the monsters of the dark, and the monsters of the mind. Keep thinking about the gardens of Tialdari Hall, and I'm sure that you'll be fine." He assured me._

_His words surprise me by their wisdom; he speaks now like a true elf, his actions and thoughts mature and sensible. Not at all like he should be at his age... but that is one of the mysteries of magic..._

_That night, we sat there under the stars, sharing a precious moment of companionship that neither of us could bear to lose._

* * *

That boy... that man in the vision. He haunts me, my dreams, my visions, what is left from my life. Who is he?

He comforts me when I'm down... finds me when I'm lost and far-gone.

But who is he?

Of course he's a Rider, his dragon 'Saphira' tells me that much.

But who really is he, to invade my privacy?

* * *

_"Loivissa."_

_And_ _guided by the power of the true name, Eragon found a seed buried deep in the dry soil. Then, he began to sing, in lilting and soft tones, in the fashion of our race..._

_Purple with blue streaks... it was my favourite colour, similar to the shade of a morning glory, and glowed in the setting sun. It reminded me of something... somebody maybe, from long ago? But what... who?_

_Faolin sung a lily for my pleasure, twenty years ago.  
_

* * *

The two lilies in the vision have made me realise the fault with our relationship, Faolin and I. Everything... oh... everything was all too 'perfect... too 'ideal'. I never imagined a world without him at my side, and he never imagined one without me.

This was our downfall, and his lily's too.

We were made perfectly for each other, an 'ideal couple', as my mother once boasted to her Elven nobles. Play-mates, rivalries, from our very earliest years, I can never remember a time without him. He was my older sibling, my protective guardian, my opponent and rival. He was the mother and the father I never had... the sibling... the friend I never had. This was all until he came. He changed my world... my life. My love.

I suppose my mother was right, in a way. We were the most perfect couple you could ever find: him being the Eldest son of the richest Elvin noble and a great friend of my mother's, and I the Princess of the Elves. My skill and wit was only matched by Faolin, Glenwing (on a bad day), my mother, and the Rider, Oromis. But the Elder Rider was not exactly your normal Elf, being crippled, but still had his mind and dragon.

We both wanted the same things in life: a future outside Ellesméra, and each other for company. Taking up the roles as Ambassador and Chief Protector of the Dragon Egg were the only way for our wishes to come true.

I suppose I got my first wish in my capture. Torture in a prison cell in Gil'lead was of course outside of Ellesméra, but it was not to say I enjoyed my 'holiday' in the least. However, I know there is no way of my second wish ever coming true; Faolin's body was already beginning to stiffen in the grasp of death when we parted. I have to face the truth. He is never going to come back...**  
**

Only later, when we were in our late 20's did we realise our feelings for each other. The next 70 years were spent in a state of bliss and happiness, but we felt that something was missing. That 'something' was adventure, an ambition to see the world outside. We were invincible... unstoppable. We were the finest of Elves, stong and proud of our race. But how, in our great wisdom, did we ever expect the pleasantries of Ellesméra to extend outside our borders?

So then, you know the rest of the story: the Shade's ambush, my capture, the torture, and the rescue.

And I swear never... never in my life, to love again...


	7. Going to Aunt

Hi

Don't send death-threats or horrible messages to me ... I just want to tell you that I won't be updating for a little while. I'm going to my Aunt's and Uncle's house for a family reunion, and going to watch the Merchant of Venice (Shakespeare). Sounds great, eh?

The two problems are that they are all chatterboxes (I won't get to bed until at least 2 in the morning, and leaving no time to breathe throughout the day), and they have no internet connection. :-/ Aaaah... I'm going to be so tired!

For now, I'm filling in a few seconds by slightly changing chapter 5 (I think it's five, but not sure). I didn't have my books with me, so I quoted Brisingr from memory, and got it slighly wrong in places. InkWeaverabc - Thanks for writing in your review saying what I should have written... I don't mind being told off for having a bad memory!

The Meepsta :) :)


	8. Another dream lives on

**Hi!**

**This is a mini-chapter, just to fit my poem in... well, not exactly a poem, but it's the stuff in italics. I'm not sure** **that it's very good, but I thought that since I had written it, I might as well use it!**

**28 or more reviews would be brilliant for the next chapter (only 4 more, come on!). Virtual chocolate chip cookies (or whatever your favourite food is) to all the wonderful reviewers so far. I love you (Not in a creepy way, I just meant that you people make me really happy, ok?)!  
**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

* * *

Disclaimer- If I was CP, I wouldn't be writing FANfics on FANfiction on my own story, right?

Chapter 7- Another dream lives on

A faint tingling rises up my spine, almost as if... as if I was being healed. But... that's not possible, is it?

I am such a fool, tricked by Durza's delusions.

...

_ I must block everything out, _

_And go my own stubborn way._

_In one shining moment I had it all, _

_I felt something real._

_...  
_

He must be healing me so that I am presentable to the King, preparing for my final torture. But why, why me? By now, I must be half- way to Urubaen, and time is short... to short. I must die, if Galbatorix is foolish enough to permit it, and the information with me.

It is the only way left.

...

_Now I lie here, so helpless,_

_ Everything that mattered taken away, _

_I try to fill the emptiness, the gaping hole, _

_But I am nothing._

_...  
_

No new Dragon Rider must exist, just a figment of my wild imagination and my insanity. The final strands of hope abandon me, as I realise what this means to Alagaesia. The only hope for the Varden is lost, and so is the hope to drive evil out of this corrupted world.

Gone.

...

_Now the piece is gone, the puzzle undone, _

_Never relaxing, always remembering,_

_ Everything is now so complicated. _

_Because time makes it harder._

_...  
_

I should have known with my fantastical Rider being called 'Eragon', and his Dragon 'Saphira': both legendry Rider and Dragon names. My mind is playing tricks on me again, far past a cruel joke.

When I thought this Rider was alive, I almost had a reason to live ... something to dream about ... something to hope.

But my dream has died long ago.

...

_Distance stretches on between us, the miles just keep coming._

_You're so far away now, too far away to ever go._

_ My dream has died long ago._

_While another dream lives on._

_...  
_

Mother... father... hear my plea. Lend me strength to confront the King, lend me your love and your heart. I will never be as strong as him, but will resist until my very last breath. That's what you would want of me, isn't it?

I can see you crying... begging on your knees... asking me why I took the Yawe.

Why indeed?

Because I want to protect you and my race.

Because I love you, whatever I sometimes say.

I love you.

...

_Such a strong person I am, and such beauty and wisdom I possess._

_But in this life I want it all, _

_Nothing has any meaning now,_

___So why do I live?_  


_..._

_Because another dream lives on._

_...  
_

Evander. Faolin. Glenwing.

I will be with you soon._  
_


	9. Wiol pomnuria ilian

**I got my wonderful 28 reviews SO QUICKLY, I felt I really had to update straight away. So, here is the next chapter, and a very important one too!**

**33 or more reviews for next chapter? Pretty please? And I will reply to them soon... just got a bit of a backlog at the moment!  
**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

**PS: Note to SimplySupreme: Thanks for leaving a great review even though I know you're having a difficult time at the moment.**

**THIS IS THE SLIGHTLY ALTERED CHAPTER! InkWeaverabc, thanks yet again for a few corrections. I was writing very fast, you see... trying to get it done before going out :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 8- Wiol pomnuria ilian (for my happiness)

Galbatorix ... he has come for me at last. I knew I would face him in the end, but I wasn't expecting it yet. Durza, his Shade servant, must have been quick in my transportation to Urubaen. Or maybe, I was just not aware of it the last few months.

Who knows? I certainly don't anymore.

Invading my mind and privacy, the traitor robbs me of my very last sanctuary. The Shade, Durza, has driven me to insanity and tortured me beyond belief, but had never succeeded at accessing my memories. Something to be proud of, I suppose.

An icy probe jabbs inquisitively, as if to provoke me into attacking him. My head throbbs as the pain registers, but I cannot show any weakness. I must not ever give in, even if it kills me. Death would be more welcome than this half-concious state of vacuity. Anyway, I promised my loved ones, didn't I? Evander... Faolin ... Glenwing...

I can't remember ... who are they... I know somewhere inside, don't I? There's just this empty space where my memories should be, and I've forgotten too much to continue.

But I know I loved them.

Flashes of bright light streak across my vision. It has been so long... so long...

What is light? I can't remember..._  
_

Who am I?

There is no-one to save me... no-one to help me...everyone's gone... gone! Gone forever!

But gone where?

I feel like a beggar... but what's a beggar?

I can't remember.

_Someone, tell me who I am!_

_Answer me!_

I ask myself. I know that I am finally going insane.

_Who am I?_

I know... I'm a human, aren't I? Brought up in a farm, with an older brother, Roran, and my uncle, Garrow. But who are my parents?

I can't remember.

How dare they do this to me? How dare they torture me, in mind and in body, until I finally break? Anger courses through my veins, giving me strength I did not know I had left.

Well, if this false King wants a mind- game, he will have it. I send a sharp stab back, feeling my enemy's sudden discomfort. It was almost ... inexperienced, the way that he defended his mind... almost...

I apply the pressure with more force, more intensity.

I loathe you.

I squeeze, grasping hold of the tendrils of his mind.

You ruined me.

And I know that I am killing him. But I do not care any more._  
_

You killed them without mercy. You shall die too, traitor.

**Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal!**

The King calls himself a Rider and a friend? How ironic! But... but what if he wasn't the King? If he really was...

I must know who this stranger is.

_What is your name?_

**Eragon. And yours? **

Eragon... the boy? The boy from my dreams? Could it really be him... with Saphira, his Dragoness?

_... Arya. Why have you contacted me in this manner?_

At the moment, I don't even know if he works for the King. I ask him,

_Am I still a captive of the Empire?_

**No, you are free!**

I'm... free? I can't be... free.

Wait... what does that mean?

**I was imprisoned in Gil'ead, like you, but I escaped and rescued you. In the five days since then, we've crossed the edge of the Hadarac Desert and are now camped by the Beor Mountains. You've not stirred nor said a word all that time.**

And the Human is concerned about the 'poor female'. If he only knew who I was!

But ... I'm a Human too, right?

I do owe him my life, so I should tell him everything. But why should I trust him more than anyone else?

_Ah ... so it was Gil'ead._

I fake ignorance of my whereabouts.

_I know that my wounds were healed. At the time I did not understand why - preparation for some new torture, I was certain. Now I realise it was you._

* * *

Vision

_His words struck home. I knew I was wrong, and needed to confide in someone... but there was no-one close left to listen. My mother lost in royalty and politics... my father, dead... Glenwing, dead...Oromis, concentrating on Eragon's training and the war... and Faolin, dead. But was there anyone left to listen?_

_For after all, there was Eragon._

_Eragon._

_My Eragon..._

* * *

Thank you, Eragon.

I feel I have to explain... he has done so much to me, and I will never be able to express my overwhelming gratitude.

_Even so, I have not risen, and you are puzzled._

**Yes.**

_During my captivity, a rare poison, the Skilna Bragh, was given to me, along with the drug to suppress my power. Every day, the antidote for the previous day's poison was administered to me, by force if I refused to take it. Without it, I will die within a few hours. That is why I lie in this trance- it slows the Skilna Bragh's progress, although does not stop it... I contemplated waking for the purpose of ending my life and denying Galbatorix, but I refrained from doing so out of hope that you might be an ally..._

I must stop... wasting too much energy...

**How long can you remain like this?**

Difficult question to answer. It all depends ... it all depends...

_For weeks, but I'm afraid I haven't that much time. This dormancy cannot restrain death forever ... I can feel it in my veins even now. Unless I recieve the antidote, I will sucumb to the poison in three of four days._

It's impossible to save me, I know. But ... a Rider just might ... might ...

**Where can the antidote be found?**

_It exists in only two places outside of the Empire: with my own people and with the Varden. However, my home is beyond the reach of dragonback._

**What about the Varden? We would have taken you straight to them, but we don't know where they are.**

_I will tell you - if you give me your word that you will never reveal their location to Galbatorix or to anyone who serves him. In addition you must swear that you have not decieved me in some manner and that you intend no harm to the elves, dwarves, Varden, or the race of Dragons._

I feel his discomfort as he considers the options and the vows I demand. I admit that they are steep and life-binding, but it's the only way I can trust him not to be Galbatorix.

**It is understood...**

_It is far, but do not let the distance dissuade you. When you arrive at the lake Kostha-merna at the end of the Beartooth River, take a rock, band on the cliff next to the waterfall, and cry,_

_'Ai varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta.'_

_You will be admitted. You will be challenged, but do not falter no matter how perilous it seems._

**What should they give you for the poison?  
**

I must stop... running out... of... energy...

_Tell them- to give me Tunivor's Nectar. You must leave me now... I have expended too much energy already. Do not talk with me again unless there is no hope of reaching the Varden. If that is the case, there is information I must impart to you so the Varden will survive. Farewell, Eragon, rider of dragons ... my life is in your hands._

I am right ... he is our only hope ... he is my only hope. Why did I not trust him or believe that he existed? The last free Dragon Rider has my fate in my hands, and I hope he will do all he can to save my life.

I remember ... I finally remember!

I, the proud princess of the Elves, Arya, am free from my long captivity in Gil'ead. Soon, I will see the light of day again... soon, I will rejoice with my people. I finally have hope in my heart, a reason to live.

Eragon II and Saphira Brightscales are my saviors, the last free Rider and Dragoness of Alagaesia.

And I owe them my life.**  
**

* * *

**Bold**_- _Eragon's communicated thoughts to Arya._  
_

_Italics- _ Arya's communicated thoughts to Eragon.

Normal- Arya's normal thoughts.

**33 or more reviews, remember, non?**_  
_


	10. Dream Furfilled

**Hi!**

**All replies to your reviews should have been sent by now! If not, it's probably because you have submitted multiple reviews recently (a huge thanks to you if you have) , and I have just replied to the latest one.**

**I just want to say to all of you that as Restrained . Freedom said in his/her review, this story is far from over. **

**Don't worry! **

**The title 'Age of Darkness' may have been a bit misleading, as Arya's capture and suffering could have been taken as her 'Age of Darkness', and Eragon ending that with the rescue. But, do not fear! Three reasons why the story's not stopping here:  
**

**1. The poison is still killing Arya, so her suffering is not yet at an end.**

**2. She mourns for Faolin, her lost mate and companion.  
**

**3. I used 'Age' in this circumstance to imply a much longer time frame, like Galbatorix's reign.**

**Sooo, we still have a long way to go ... yay!**

**39 or more reviews for next chapter would be BRILLIANT!  
**

**The Meeptsa :) :)**

* * *

Chapter 9- Dream Furfilled

(Arya POV)

It's too late ... the poison has gone too far. I always knew it was impossible for the Rider to save me, but I could always hope. After all, who am I compared to him? It is far more important for the only free Dragon Rider to live than an Elven Princess, and anyway, my race will already have accepted my death and moved on. If I never return, I will not be missed.

That's the way I always wanted it to be.

* * *

Normal POV

"What now?" shouted Murtagh. There was still no opening in the cliff. "We can't stay here!"

Eragon heard Saphira snarl as an arrow caught the edge of her wing, tearing the thin membrane. He looked around wildly, trying to understand why Arya's instructions had not worked. "I don't know! This is where we're supposed to be!"

* * *

Arya POV

I feel surprisingly content with my life now. My dream from my earliest childhood was to play a part in the new Dragon's hatching, and here I now lie, dream furfilled. Honoured that it was I that transported the egg to a sutible place, I don't mind dying now. In fact, I almost welcome it.

My dream has been furfilled, and there is new hope in the land of Alagaesia.

* * *

Normal POV

"Why don't you ask the elf to make sure?" demanded Murtagh. He dropped his sword, snatched his bow from Tornac's sabblebags, and with a swift motion loosed an arrow from between the spikes on Saphira's back. A moment later an Urgal toppled into the water.

* * *

Murtagh POV

One down... thousands to go.

All is completely hopeless unless 'dear Eragon' thinks of a plan immediately. But I have suffered pain all my life, so why does more pain matter to me? I almost want to die here in battle, protecting my friend. He has been good to me... given me the life, the opportunities, I could never have had before.

I am free.

* * *

Eragon POV

Arya said that I must only talk with her if there is no hope of reaching the Varden, and only then will she tell me the information crucial for the Varden's survival. But we're so close ... standing outside their walls ... but yet so far.

_Boy_!_ You don't deserve to be called 'Rider' after this! The Varden depend on you... they are your only hope and you theirs.  
_

What I would do for you to still be alive, Brom. I need your wisdom.

_Dragons are clever._

Yes, I know that, almost too well. What else ... what are we doing wrong?

_Think, boy! Think!_

* * *

Arya POV

I feel my life-force slipping away... so gently ... so slowly. At last, silence reigns in my heart.

Farewell, Alagaesia.

Farewell...

* * *

Normal POV

"Now? She's barely alive! How's she going to find the energy to say anything?"

I don't _know_," shouted Murtagh, "But you'd better think of _something_ because we can't stave off an entire army!"

_Eragon_, growled Saphira urgently.

_What!_

_We're on the wrong side of the lake! I've seen Arya's memories through you, and I just realized that this isn't the right place._ She tucked her head against her breast as another flight of arrows sped toward them. Her tail flicked in pain as they struck her. _I can't keep this up! They're tearing me to pieces!_

Eragon slammed Zar'roc back into its sheath and exclaimed, "The Varden are on the other side of the lake. We have to go throught the waterfall!" He noted with dread that the Urgals across Kostha-merna were almost to the falls.

Murtagh's eyes shot toward the violent deluge blocking their way. "We'll never get the horses through there, even if we can hold out own footing."

"I'll convince them to follow us," snapped Eragon. "And Saphira can carry Arya." The Urgals' cries and bellows made Snowfire snort angrily. The elf lolled on his back, oblivious to the danger.

* * *

Arya POV

Why do I not go?

This endless blackness ... I cannot stand it! I will end this elven trance now and return back to the real world, for seconds or minutes I do not know.

* * *

Normal POV

Murtagh shrugged. "It's better than being hacked to death." He swiftly cut Arya loose from Snowfire's saddle, and Eragon caught the elf as she slid to the ground.

_I'm ready,_ said Saphira, rising into a half-crouch. The approaching Urgals hesitated, unsure of her intentions.

"Now!" cried Eragon. He and Murtagh heaved Arya onto Saphira, then secured her legs in the saddle's straps. The second they were finished, Saphira swept up her wings and soured over the lake.

* * *

Arya POV

Light.

The twinkling of water drops on the lake below.

Flashes of bright silver steel, and the resounding clash as two swords meet their enemies.

Urgals and Kull flood the place, blood-curdling cries echoing ... rebounding ... off the steep rock walls.

The sparkling sapphire scales of a Dragon beneath me.

I recognise this place.

___When you arrive at t_he lake Kostha-merna at the end of the Beartooth River,_ take a rock, bang on the cliff next to the waterfall, and cry,_

_'Ai varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta.'_

I look down to see the young Rider pounding desperately on the cliff face.

You can't die now. Remember ..._  
_

"Ai varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta." He cried, his pleas becoming muffled as he sank under the water.

No. You can't die ... you can't ...

The wide stone doors open, revealing a long corridor and a very familiar dwarf, stroking his matted beard.

Orik.

The Dwarf swims after Eragon with powerful and determines strokes, saving the Rider's life.

Saphira, with a roar of anger, dives to the aid of her rider, wind buffeting and battering her wings.

But she does not care.

And as the Dragoness lands in the open tunnel, I hear the twang of bow-strings from above us, followed by a fleet of black arrows.

The Varden are here.

We are here.

* * *

**Enjoyed it, no?** **If not, why not? **

**Drop me a review with your comments... I don't mind flames, I just don't want LOADS of flames (You know what I mean, right?). **

**Remember... 39 or more!**

**The Meepsta :) :)**


	11. Prophecy

**Hi!**

**A quick note before we get started: (Reply to SimplySupreme's review, touching on what Restrained . Freedom said)**

**In the book it doesn't say that Arya wakes up when on Saphira's back in the Urgal attack, but I thought that it was a nice touch. Keeping everything like the book is really boring (to read and to write), so I decided to add it. After all, it creates an interesting Arya POV ending!**

**This chapter is really rushed, so don't kill me for it being rubbish. I only had 20 mins! :)**

**Vinr Alfakyn- Elf woman**

**Se mor'ranr ono finna- May you find peace**

**44 reviews if possible PLEASE?**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

**PS: This chapter is definitely NOT in the books...  
**

* * *

Chapter 10- Prophency

Arya POV

_Wide stone doors... opening so slowly. Will we make it? _

_Will he make it?_

An anxious voice interrupts my thoughts. "Arya, are you awake?"

Could that really be ... Angela?

"We, the Varden, were all so worried for you."

Wait ... she healed me?

"Angela?" I reply, my voice cracking. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days, dear. Considering the dosage of Skilna Bragh you were given, it is very surprising to me that you are awake even now."

"I owe you my life, thank you." I dip my head in respect. "Se mor'ranr ono finna," I add, wishing her peace and happiness.

"A pleasure, Vinr Alfakyn." She answered, a hint of sarcasm colouring her tone. Everyone in the whole of the Varden knows that the herbalist was not fond of the Elven race and their _'ridiculous'_ customs. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Yes, is there any water for me to drink? My throat is dry and parched, feeling as if I have just crossed the Hadarac Desert. "

"Certainly. Just wait there a moment, and I'll be back in a tick ..."

"In a ... tick?" I tip my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by... _'a tick'_?"

"It's a common human figure of speech." Angela sighs, leaning on the doorframe. "I have to say I'm surprised ... I expected that a learned elf-woman like you, living among humans for so many years, knew all our little curious mannerisms."

"You do not understand. We elves are not perfect creatures, and we do not desire to be. There is always more we can explore in life and more to learn every new day." I pause, choosing my words carefully. "If you choose to respect your elders, it will get you a long way."

"And who says that you are my elder?" Angela snaps back. "How old am I then, pray, tell me?"

"I thought that it was not polite to inquire about a Human's age."

"Well, I'm not exactly your average Human woman."

_No, you're far from it ..._

"Hmph." Angela huffs, turning away to tend to a bubbling yellow poultice. "This conversation is getting rather ... off track."

_Who's track?_

"Pulverized Phallaceae." She mutters, glaring at me from the corner of her eye.

"Is that an insult?" I ask her warily.

"Oh no ... Just reading out my recipe."

I raise an eyebrow skeptically. "What are Phallaceae?" Whatever Phallaceae really are, they would not be pleasant.

"The Phallaceae is a family of mushrooms, used-" Angela stops speaking mid-sentence as her were-cat, Solembum, appears. Leaping onto a table by the side of my bed, with great poise and agility, he speaks to me,

_One is one, but can be two._

_Two is two, but can be one._

_You stand seemingly alone in this solitary world._

_You must search ... search for the missing two._

_Two bodies, two minds, one heart, one soul._

_Remember well, wise one.  
_

The strange creature then withdraws from my mind, leaving me fumbling for words.

"Wait, Solembum, I do not understand! Please ..."

_One is one, but can be two._

_Two is two, but can be one._

_You stand seemingly alone in this solitary world._

_You must search ... search for the missing two._

_Two bodies, two minds, one heart, one soul._

_Remember well, wise one._

He repeats._  
_

"But ..."

_Your prophency is yours to keep. I will not involve any further._

The were-cat stretched lazily in the sunshine, then sauntered out of the room.

_Farewell._

I ponder his words in my head._  
_

How can one be one, and also be two?

And how can two be two, but also be one?

"Angela?" No reply. "Where's my water?" No reply.

I know that I am in for a long wait._  
_


	12. An Elf reunion

**Hm... I didn't get my target (44) :-/ , but anyway, HUGE thanks to SimplySupreme, Restrained . Freedom, and InkWeaverabc for your wonderful reviews! This chapter is dedicated to InkWeaverabc, as you have been AMAZING right from the beginning. (This is your mention! :) )**

**So, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**The Meepsta :) :)  
**

**PS: 46 reviews or more would be GREAT! Virtual cookies (or purple flowers, if you are SimplySupreme)**

* * *

Chapter 11 - An Elf reunion

Three lithe figures leap through the narrow tower window, polished swords glinting at their hips.

Assassins?

Dressed in dark black leggings and elegant masks, they could be absolutely anybody. From under my pillow I reach for my dagger, nicking the edge of my thumb in the process. Dark crimson blood stains the perfect white sheets, spreading ... absorbing ...

"Waise heill." I whisper into the pillow, in an attempt not to let the strangers know about my magical ability.

The female leader takes a graceful step forwards, balancing her weight on her tiptoes. The two males behind copy her actions, the shorter treading on a loose floorboard.

_Crrreeeaak._

The female whips her head around, glaring fiercely at the figures behind. Her long golden hair falls in waves down the back of her cloak, now free from its clasp, and glows in the early - morning sun.

"She must not be awoken." She hisses venomously.

She takes another step forward, this time testing the floor surface before she presses down.

The others follow.

Tensing my sore muscles, I prepare to spring. Two more steps and they will be in range. Three and the timing will be perfect. All I have to do is wait for them to advance. But that is the hardest part.

"Should we?"

"She might wake in the meantime." The strangers step forward, peering inquisitively.

"Hush!" The female demands. "Let us proceed."

They take another step, closing the distance once more.

The leader muffles a cough in her sleeve, and I seize the opportunity.

_Slash._

They defend poorly, surprised by my sudden attack.

_Block._

Bewilderment is clear on their faces as they duck the sweeping blow.

___Parry._  


The taller male's attack is strong, jarring the bones in my hand as our blades meet._  
_

___Swipe._  


As my blade moves in a wide arc, a strong current of air whooshes past my ear._  
_

_Slash.  
_

I knock off the shorter man's helm, exposing his face and making a deep gash in his cheek.

_Block._

Pointed ears ... slanting eyebrows ... a slim figure ...

_Parry._

Could that be ... Lifaen?

_Swipe._

Until the last minute, I do not see the female spring behind me. Her emerald tipped blade heads towards my chest ... driving down ... ready to plunge into my exposed flesh.

But, at the last minute, the tip of the sword hovers there, suspended in the air.

Bowing down low at the waist, the woman said, "Atra du evarinya ono varda, Arya Drottingu." Tearing off the mask that concealed her fair face, I finally recognise her. After so many years ...

"Damitha, it is a great pleasure to meet you once more. Please, make yourself comfortable with whatever there is to hand." I gesture at the simple furniture around the tower. "I am afraid that there is not much to spare."

"You are too kind." She replies, dipping her head in a bird- like motion. Returning her emerald tipped sword to its sheath, she sits down in Angela's knitting armchair. "We were just checking on your health while passing by ... we were very worried. Nari, you had better introduce yourself."

The taller elf steps forward, smiling. "Drottingu, you fought well. You gave me a good fight."

"Nay, not as well as I could have hoped. You were far the superior." It is true ... I desperately need the practice. "I did not recognise you under that mask."

"That is why I wear it. I prefer for my identity to stay anonymous... except, of course, for my closest friends and family."

"A sensible precaution." I agree wholeheartedly. "Is that you, Lifaen?" I ask the hunched figure in the corner.

"Aye, it is."

"You have abandoned your swordsmanship skills somewhat since we last parted, haven't you?" I tease him, knowing that he would not take offence.

"I find more enjoyment in excelling my musical skills than my swordsmanship." He replies.

"How is your cheek? Would you like me to heal it for you?"

"Do not forget that you are still recovering, Arya. Any amount of magic you use will decrease the rate that you naturally heal. I insist that you do not heal me, even if you want to make good." Producing a set of reed pipes from his pocket, he asks, "Would you care to listen to some of my music?"

The next few hours, or however long it lasts, seem to go like seconds. Lifaen's music calms, the gentle ebb and flow of phrases relaxing and peaceful in our hearts.

"So cute, an elf reunion." A voice shouts from the doorway, startling us. "And what beautiful music! I must learn how to do that sometime ..."

We all sigh in unison, the same thoughts going through our minds. The Witch Angela was back, and no peace could possibly exist.

"Seithr Angela. We are all pleased to meet the woman who healed our princess." Lifaen greeted her politely, unsure of her reaction.

"Who's he?" Angela snorted. "A friend of yours, Arya?"

"An old comrade, Lifaen-vodhr." I explain.

"Well, elf people, I'm very 'pleased' to meet you too." She replied.

"This," I gesture towards Damitha, "Is Captain Damitha, stationed at Sílthrim. She is here to visit, not to stay. And this," I gesture towards Nari, "Is Nari, elven guard of Ceris."

"Oh frizzled toadstools!" Angela shouts, waving her hands to clear the blue smoke emerging from under her bedroom. "My herbal tea is boiling over."

"Why is the smoke blue?" Damitha asks the obvious question.

"Don't ask me! I must have mixed the ingredients up ..."

"Pulverized Phallaceae, for example." I mutter under my breath.

"What?" The three elves ask simultaneously.

"A family of mushrooms ... don't ask." Why did I just say that ... am I turning into the witch herself?

"If you would excuse me, we are on a patrol around the area soon." Damitha and Nari stand up gracefully, pulling on their armour. "I hope to see you soon, Drottingu."

"Where will you be next, Damitha?" I ask her. "At Ceris?"

"Naturally, guarding Ceris is my responsibility. I just hope that my friends are coping well while I have been away."

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." I call after their retreating figures, but they are far gone.

"Arya?"

"Lifain."

"I was very sorry to hear about your guards' fate. They were ... brave elves, much missed. I'm sorry."

I remember. Blinking away tears, I manage to choke, "I appreciate your concern."

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Nay, we must all be on our way, and I out of this smoky tower. Farewell."

"Farewell."

A slight parting and rustle of the vegetation is all that is left of his departure.

_Alas! Alas! Alas, cries an owl hidden in the trees._

Fate is at work.

* * *

**46 reviews (or more!) please?** **Otherwise, I will get very sad...**


	13. Punishment

**Hi readers**

**In reply to InkWeaverabc and SimplySupreme's reviews, there is something called 'artistic liscence' when writing these kinds of fanfics. Yes, Paolini does not mention Elves in Farther Dur at this time, but there could have been, right? Damitha, Lifaen, and Nari might not have been in direct contact with their people at that time, so did not tell them the news. After all, they were actively involved in the war, and would have been concentrating more on staying alive...**

**You are probably wondering why there was such a gap between the updates for last chapter and this one. Sorry! Well, stuff went really crazy like my Mum's eye operation going wrong and I having to look after her, surprise cello concerts virtually every night for two weeks, and some inspiration popping into my head for a story of my own. Sooooo, as you can see, I have been busy! :)**

**The Meepsta :) :)**

**PS: 50 reviews?  
**

* * *

Chapter 12- Punishment

The nightmare begins.

* * *

_Footsteps behind scuff up the loose dust on the path, billowing out in a dirty orange cloud. I ask myself, who could be following me at such an hour? Ignoring whoever it was, I walk quicker, almost running. Hopefully, if I got out of sight, the person... creature... behind would cease its stalking._

_Hopefully._

_But these plans often work in theory, but not in practice._

___I whip my head around to face my follower, squinting as I attempt to make out a face behind a thick black hood. If there even is a face under the thick black hood._ Suddenly, a strong hand grips my arm, as white as snow, nails cutting into my skin. But it is not an elegant or beautiful hand, in fact, far from it. Curious and strange are the best words to describe it. Thin pointed nails, filed to a point, are deadly weapons of surprise, and a bare skeleton of bones poke through almost translucent skin.  


_Squeezing my flesh, the creature's grip cuts off the circulation in my arm. I can already feel the numbing effects in the tips of my fingers, soon, I would lose all control of my hand. Batting away half-heartedly, I tug on my wrist, but to no use. I try again, a stray finger hooking under the material of the cape, collapsing around __the figure's neck_. I let loose a small gasp as a face is revealed.

_A young girl stands stiffly before me, odd black clothing a great contrast to her pale pointed face.__ Looking into the folds of her cloak is like drowning, lost in an endless abyss devoid of light._ My guess is that she was eight to ten years old, maybe even younger. Her face is timeless, both old and young at the same time. But how could that be?

_My gaze drifts up to her face. So normal are her childlike puffy lips and petite nose, and bedraggled strands of black hair cover a large portion of her skin. But as the wind blows cold, the strands over her eyes shift, uncovering the truth. I cannot stop from staring, emerald eyes widening in shock._

_Violet eyes return the stare, a strange silver mark on her brow shining like a third eye._

_I back away slowly, watching every one of her movements like a hawk. Magic has influenced this girl in many a way, so who knows what she is capable of?  
_

_The girl watches my reaction with a small smile on her face._

_"I expected braver of you, Drottingu." An adult's voice mocks, coming straight from the child's mouth. "What would your mother say?"  
_

_"Who are you, and what do you know of me?" I demand impatiently.  
_

_"No-one of consequence." She replies cryptically. "You shall know in time."_

_I change the subject, the tension in the air becoming unbearable. "Magic has influenced you, but in what way?"_

_"I am a shield of misfortune, I feel and share everybody's pain, as well as my own."  
_

_"Who has done this to you?" I gesture at her brow and her eyes. "I shall punish whoever has done this terrible deed."  
_

_"Yes... he shall be punished, punished with his heart until it will finally break. Punished with rejection..." She spat, "Punished with so much love that it will turn to hate. Pain is the punishment for his crime. And you will punish him until he breaks!"_

_"Who is he?" I ask, exasperated by this time. I repeat, "Who is he that I must punish?"  
_

_"Eragon... Eragon. That false Rider, that false hope of the people. Eragon." The girl paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Remember that name... Eragon. You will need it in the future. Eragon..."_

_Eragon.  
_

* * *

The sun's rays stream through the window, dazzling as my eyelids flutter open to the brilliance of the new day.

I must go and find this 'Eragon', thank him for saving my life, and familiarize myself with the new Rider and Dragon. Then, he must be punished... punished for his terrible crime. I am the judge here, I am his judge.

And his punishment will be fitting.


	14. Disaster has struck!

**Terrible disaster has struck the Inheritance Cycle fanfiction archive! *Thunder and lightning clash*  
**

******The Meepsta, **when planning to write the next chapter for Age of Darkness (A depressing number of weeks ago), she couldn't find her Eragon book.

**And still can't find her Eragon book.**

**So, she's rather stuck (and very frustrated).  
**

**Any hints about how I could find the 'Arya's Test' chapter of Eragon on the internet?  
**

**Many apologies for the horrible wait,**

**The Meepsta :( :(**

**PS: Please check out my other fabulous Inheritance Cycle fanfic, Sword of Misery. It is quite unique in it's own way, and updates fast. I know you'll love it!  
**


End file.
